


worthless

by FluffNAngst



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, One Shot, anyway just be ready for some primo angst, i can tag i swear it's true, jason is still bitter, someone gets drunk i guess, which like fair enough, with no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNAngst/pseuds/FluffNAngst
Summary: jason gets drunk and reveals some feelings he's been bottling up





	worthless

[shaky camera footage]  
Jason stumbled again, his face red, and Tim laughed. After regaining his balance, he glared at Steph, who was muffling her snorts from behind the camera.

"Hate... all of you." Jason squinted at Dick, who was only slightly tipsy and still giggling like madman. "You too, Dickie-bird. All of you."

Dick laughed more. "And why is that, lil Wing? I thought you WOVED us!"

Tim and Steph giggled together, and Tim righted the camera after Steph let it drop for a moment.

"Because... because..." He stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "You always make me feel so..."

Dick snorted again, covering his mouth. "Go on Jay, we don't bite!"

Steph snickered. "Yeah, you can trust us not to blab!"

"Worthless." The laughter trickled off.

"Yeah, worthless. Like I can't- do anything right... which is true- but- still hurts. 'Jason, do this. Jason, don't do that.' Like I can't... be trusted. On my own. Worthless."

Dick just looked at him for a moment, before turning to the camera.

"Hey, Steph? Stop filming."

"Yeah... yeah, okay."

[the footage cuts to black]

**Author's Note:**

> hey leave a comment because i love hearing the screams of pain


End file.
